


Wish You Were Here

by smolandgrumpy



Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2019 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Sexting, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/pseuds/smolandgrumpy
Summary: Dean's out on a hunt and you wished that he was here.





	Wish You Were Here

The sound of his heavy boots hitting the gravel echoed through the night as Dean chased after the vampire. Another sharp turn almost sent him to the floor, but he caught himself, hitting the pavement with his hand. It hurt, but what Dean learned through all the years was that nothing could hurt him more than losing the ones he loved, so he kept on running. **  
**

“Son of a bitch!” Was muttered low, slightly out of breath, and he could feel his heart pounding hard. He wasn’t 30 anymore, he could feel that. He couldn’t run as fast or jump as high as when he was younger, but what he could and still would do until the day he died, was kill monsters.

His phone vibrated in his jeans pocket, but Dean couldn’t let himself get distracted by it. Sammy was cutting in on them, it wouldn’t be Sammy. Not now. They had planned this hunt through, there couldn’t be surprises, they made sure of that.

Focus, breathe, run. That’s what Dean told himself and when he saw that the vampire was heading towards where Sam would be, a lopsided grin crept on his face.

“Gotcha!” he exclaimed at the same time as Sam rounded the corner and swung his machete, cutting the vamp’s head off. Everything went silent, except the ringing sound in Dean’s ears.

“Done,” Sam said with a satisfied grin on his face as he walked towards his brother, who was still a little behind.

Dean’s slowed to a stroll as he breathed heavily. “Good job, Sammy.”

“You did good, too,” Sam was within reach and placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder, still heaving up and down from his breathing. “Chasing that vamp for almost two miles at top speed? I’m impressed.”

“Yeah,” Dean inhaled sharply before he was able to talk again. “That. Fuck, I’m too old for this shit, Sammy.”

“Come on, old man. Race you to the car?” Sam had a shit eating grin on his face that Dean wanted to punch right off it.

“Fuck you,” Dean breathed out, dropping his machete to the ground and putting his hands on his knees to keep himself somewhat on his feet.

“So, motel?” Sam sent Dean a questioning look as he drove. Dean was riding shotgun for once because he was out of energy. **  
**

“Huh,” suddenly Dean remembered the vibrating in his pants and fished out his phone, “Yeah,” he said absentmindedly while pushing the home button to see the text you’d sent him.

_Y/N: Miss you_

Dean smiled at the two simple words, maybe even blushing a little, and suddenly he was glad that it was night and Sam couldn’t see it. He’d never hear the end of that one. **  
**

_D: Miss you too._

He punched the words into his phone and hit send before looking ahead. “Can’t wait to get home,” Dean said before he tugged his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Home? You just said motel!” Dean was glad that it was dark because he was sure that he would have seen Sam rolling his eyes, and let’s not forget about the bitchface.

“Dude, I wanna go home. Plans change, alright?”

“Y/N?”

“Yeah.” Dean smiled and it made Sam throw up in his mouth a little.

“Dude, she’ll be sleeping when we get home.” Sam tried to argue because he was really tired, not to mention cranky.

“Sammy, look at my face,” Dean said, raising his eyebrows at his brother. When Sam looked over, Dean added, “do I look like I care?”

Oh, there it was, he could see it clear as if it was daylight, the bitchface that Sam had perfected through the years. “Fine, whatever.”

There was another vibration and Dean looked at his phone before telling Sam what he wanted to tell him, and the words got stuck in his throat.

_Y/N: I know you won’t be home til tomorrow but I can’t stop thinking of you. I really, really miss you_

Dean grinned like an idiot.

_D: Yeah? How much?_

_Y/N: So fucking much_

He thought maybe you’d send a picture, even though you weren’t the kind of girl to send nudes. It’s not like he’d never tried to get you to do it.

_D: What do you miss, babe?_ **  
**

Well, if you wouldn’t show him, maybe you’d be willing to tell him? Dean didn’t know if it’d be a good idea to push, but he sent the text anyway then sat back to wait for your reply.

“Sammy, how long?” Dean groaned, shifting in his seat. You still hadn’t replied to his text.

“Another three hours,” Sam replied.

Then Dean’s eyes were on his phone as another message came in.

_Y/N: You’ve been on my mind since you left. Your hands, Dean. I can’t decide if I want your hands in my pants or my hair._

Dean chuckled and giddily typed in a reply.

_D: Got two hands, can do both_

It wasn’t long before you answered.

_Y/N: Of course you could. And I miss your lips, I want them on mine. I also want them on my throat and that little thing you do with your teeth? Grazing my skin on your way down? That. I want that too._

_D: Mmh… I wanna do that too. Tracing patterns over your skin. I wanna memorize every single perfect inch of your body._

Dean felt a stirring in his pants and he had to change his sitting position again.

Sam couldn’t help but notice. “You alright?”

“Huh?” Dean said absentmindedly, looking to his phone for another message. “Yeah, sure. Drive, Sammy.”

Sam shrugged at the weirdness in Dean’s tone of voice, but yeah, he kept on driving because he too wanted to finally get home.

_Y/N: I like that. What else, Dean? What else would you do to me? I’m lying in our bed now… and I’m touching myself. Fuck, Dean, I’m soaked. Please come home?_

Dean let out a strangled moan and disguised it as a cough, hoping Sam wouldn’t notice. But the text didn’t stop there. Dean only needed a moment to breathe.

_Y/N: I wish you were licking my body all over right now. I love feeling your tongue on my tits, Dean. I love how you nibble my nipples with your teeth. I love your teeth and oh god then you’d move lower and lower…_

Dean felt his dick harden in his pants and wished the Impala would go faster.

_D: Fuck, baby. You’re making me hard. I can’t wait to do all those things to you. I wish I could feel how wet you are for me._

_Y/N: Aww, you let him drive?_

_D: Yeah, I’m generous like that._

_Y/N: Liar_

_D: Truth_

_Y/N: Ok, focus, Dean. I really want to get off tonight because you’re not here. I wish you were, though. I’d blow your mind and then blow something else later._

_D: Yes, please._

_Y/N: I wish I was in that car with you. In your lap. Grinding into your crotch and feeling you get so hard. I’d love to take your cock out of your pants and rub it against my soft skin. I’d rub it along my slick pussy, covering it with my juice and getting myself off on it without you being inside of me. I would go on until you couldn’t take anymore. Until you beg me to let you fuck me._

_D: You’re a tease._

_Y/N: Takes one to know one_

_D: I’d love to have you spread out in front of me. I want to taste your sweet pussy. Want you to hold on to my back when I fuck into your tight heat._

_Y/N: And what about me holding you by the back of your neck? Digging my fingernails into it while you fuck me hard?_

_D: That too. I like it when you mark me up._

_Y/N: Mmh… me too. I love it when you turn me around and grab me by my head, pushing me into the mattress and fuck into me from behind, leaving me crying into the blankets to muffle my moans._

_D: And spank you_

_Y/N: Of course. I want you marking me up too. **  
**_

_D: Because you’re mine._

_Y/N: I’m yours._

_D: Babe, I’m… fuck I wish I could be there._

_Y/N: I wish you could too._

Just when Dean was about to send another text, his phone died.

“What the fuck!” he yelled angrily.

“What?”

“My fucking phone died. I still had fucking 3% left.” Dean almost tossed the phone to the car floor but thought better of it. He opened and dug around in the glove compartment, searching for charger he knew should be there somewhere.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked while he looked over to Dean.

“The phone charger,” he mumbled, lips tight together while he concentrated on searching.

“Yeah… uh… about that,” Sam started but was interrupted by Dean’s angry look.

“Hey, I wanted to put it back. It’s just… the case came up too quickly and I didn’t… I’m sorry,” Sam sighed. Sam could see that Dean was really upset.

“Yeah, well, next time, do it!” Dean hissed and sank deeper into his seat. He could hear Sam say something, but he ignored him. He closed his eyes and willed his boner away because it would still be more than two hours until he would see you.

Dean pried his sticky self from the leather seat as soon as Sam had the Impala in park.

“You good?” the younger hunter asked as he tossed the keys back to Dean.

“Super,” Dean groaned, and stretched his aching body.

The last hour had been pure torture. He might’ve been getting old, but his libido sure didn’t have an expiration date; he was still hard, wondering if he should ask Sam if it was normal. Sam probably didn’t want to know about that, though. Dean knew he himself didn’t want to know if Sam had that problem. He shuddered when he thought about it.

Sam excused himself, mumbling something about taking a shower, or was it food? Dean didn’t know or care. He was focused on schlepping himself out of the garage and down the stairs.

As he walked along the corridor he realized that you were likely sound asleep since it wasn’t yet dawn. He thought that he should probably just go to sleep himself once he reached your room, but there was such an intense ache between his thighs.

Then the air was punched from his lungs when he entered the room. There you were, sleeping naked, the blanket casually thrown over your body, only covering half of you. When Dean thought he could ignore his boner, boy, he’d never been so wrong in his life.

He shut the door quickly and quietly, put his duffel aside as not to wake you. He smiled and wet his lips before his teeth tugged at them, biting back a sound that he so desperately wanted to make.

As gently as he could, he got onto the bed, the memory foam dipping under his weight. He stilled for a moment when he felt you stir. He waited patiently, waited until your breathing evened out again before he made the next move.

Dean exhaled, his hands slowly and oh-so-softly trailed over your legs, up to your thighs as he looked at you, positioning your body on your back. Then he stilled again, his gaze fixed on your face to see if you would wake up.

When he decided the coast was clear, he spread your thighs and his mouth watered at the sight of your delicious pussy. He could see that you were still wet, and fuck, if he didn’t want to taste it, he’d be lying.

Dean positioned himself in between your luscious thighs and swiped his tongue along your slit. Hesitantly at first then he waited. He was so close and he could smell the sweet tang of you as his hot breath hit your core.

He waited a little longer, but when you didn’t stir, he went at it. All the pent up sexual tension that had built inside of him on the way home, the sexy texts, made him horny as fuck. Dean lapped at your pussy, his hands firmly holding you down by your thighs.

You started to moan in pleasure as you slowly woke from the wettest dream yet. When you realized it wasn’t a dream at all, you smiled, trailed your hands down your body until they found Dean’s head, and Dean looked up at you, his mouth sucking at your nub. He winked and squeezed your hand.

“Good morning,” he took a second from his ministrations to greet you. There was a light chuckle before he dove in again.

“Fuck.” Your voice was throaty as the word left your lips. It made Dean smirk against you before he looked up again, his nose and mouth all shiny wet.

“Later, babe. First, I need to eat.”


End file.
